Kids Next Door Moonbase
The Kids Next Door Moonbase is the most important location in the Kids Next Door Organization. It serves as a base for the higher ups in the organization, and is also where the Supreme Leader resides. History The Moonbase is the center of Kids Next Door's activity, built like most of the Treehouses of the KND with many levels and rooms. It is home to Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND and many other operatives. The Kids Next Door Moonbase appears in many episodes throught the series, such as in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. The Moonbase plays an important role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., as it is the last remaining safe place from Grandfather and the Senior Citizombies. The KND Moonbase was first attacked by Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. Later, it was attacked by the Senior Citizombies, transforming most of the KND operatives into Citi-zombies. In the end, the Moonbase was destroyed when Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V launched it from the moon to Earth and crashed it into Grandfather, using its Decomissioning Chambers to decomission Numbuh 0 and Grandfather. It was later rebulit one month after the events in Operation: Z.E.R.O., into a better and bigger Moonbase with a statue of Numbuh 0 in the center of it. Apperances Operations took place in (Moonbase): Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: I.T., Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., The Grim Adventures of the KND, Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Operation: M.O.O.N., and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Old Moonbase The Moonbase is the most top-secret and important of all KND headquarters. As its name suggests, it is situated on the Moon and was first established when the kids were sent away by the adults as seen in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. All the high-ranking Kids Next Door operatives live here, including Numbuh 86 (who is Head of Decommissioning operatives when they turn thirteen) and Numbuh 362 (who is the Supreme Leader of KND upon the resignation of KND operative Chad, formerly Numbuh 274). As revealed in Operation: K.I.S.S., there's a KND Prison here build specifically for teenagers scheduled for decommissioning. The Moonbase is featured in Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.; it is also briefly seen in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.. It was shown in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., it can transform into the KND T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H.. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Sector V crashed it into Grandfather to defeat him once and for all. It was later re-built into a bigger and better Moonbase. New Moonbase A new and bigger Moonbase was built with a monument to Numbuh 0 in the middle of it. It made its first apperance in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. when Numbuh 362 ordered Numbuh 20/20 to fire a massive weapon of ketchup from the Moonbase to attack The Tommy's giant monster tricycle, but it had with no effect. Former Supreme Leaders: Numbuh 100 Numbuh 274 Father (No Numbuh) Current Supreme Leader: Numbuh 362 (later Numbuh 5) KND Pilots: *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 Moonbase Mission Control: *Numbuh 3-2-1 Shooter: Numbuh 20/20 Leader: Numbuh 36 Assistants: *'Numbuh 40' *'Numbuh 52' *'Numbuh 411 (Sector PR)' Cafeteria Staff: *Numbuh Change for a 20 KND Undercover Operatives: *Numbuh 9 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 206 *Numbuh 88 Moonbase Guards: *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 Kids Next Door Guards: *Numbuh 89 *Numbuh 98 *Numbuh 97 Decommissioning Squad: *Numbuh 86 - Decommissioning Leader *Numbuh 99 - Decommissioning Assistent *Numbuh 51 - Numbuh 86's Pilot *Numbuh 48 - Numbuh 99's Pilot *Numbuh 91 - Decommissioning Guard Trivia *According to Grandfather in Operation: Z.E.R.O., the old Moonbase weighed about 39 gazillion tons. *The old Moonbase was built upon the ship the base's creators had used to fly to the moon, as shown in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. *Because it is the heart of the Kids Next Door Organization, it is a large target of adult villians and the Teen Ninjas. *Both Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson had planned to detach the Moonbase from the moon and send it hurdling into the sun. Chad attempted it in Operation: E.N.D., and Cree gave up her plan when Chad's plan had failed. Gallery File:Cap822.jpg|The new Kids Next Door Moonbase File:Baselunar.jpg|KND Moonbase's bridge File:Saladeconvernsiones.jpg|KND's auditorium File:Saladedestitucion.jpg|Moonbase's Decomissioning Chambers Category:Ally Headquarters